A Sweet Little Victory
by FlameSymbol
Summary: Brock takes impressing Nurse Joy to the next level,but in the end will he be smothered with kisses or knocked out with poke balls?


Victory.

This story is dedicated to Evelyn,an obsessive pokemon fan because even though you drive me insane,you'll always be my best friend. Hope you all like it.

**Chapter**1

Ash flopped down on a bench overlooking the sun setting on the sea. He was exhausted from training all day. He stared out at three fools swimming in the freezing water. Misty and Ash were waiting for Brock to come out of the Pokemon Center that was a few metres away. Just as Ash started nodding off Brock popped up beside him. 'ASH!'cried Brock.'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'Ash jumped up sreaming until he remembered where he was. 'Brock,what's the ma-'Ash,you have to help me!'Brock said frantically,'I think Nurse Joy has grown immune to me telling her I love her!' Misty giggled in the background but Ash said 'Don't worry Brock,we'll help you grab her attention.'

**Chapter ****2**

Later back at the hotel,Ash stuck a badly drawn picture of a stick person Nurse Joy on to the wall. 'Okay'said Ash,'What do girls like?' Ash and Brock both immediately turned to Misty. 'Uhhhh,I dunno' she said,sounding bored. 'I don't get all this romantic crap,anyway girls like...FLOWERS! You should give her a bunch of red roses.' Brock smiled but then frowned. 'Roses are too mainstream,I'm gonna give her a bunch of lovely lillies!' and with that Brock ran out the hotel door,dramatically slamming it behind him. 'Where's he gonna find lillies at this hour and in the middle of winter?' sniggered Misty.

**Chapter ****3**

The next morning after one or two battles Brock went to the Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon. 'Hello again,Brock'smiled Nurse Joy. 'Hi'stuttered Brock. 'These are for you!' Brock shoved the flowers up into Nurse Joy's face in what he thought a thoughtful way. 'She'll be able to smell them easier' he thought to himself proudly. 'T-their lovely,Brock,but I'm allergic to l-l-l-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Brock flew back across the room from the force of Nurse Joy's sneeze and tripped over a 6-year old boy who burst into tears. His mother picked him up and gave Brock a dirty look. Brock blushed scarlet and made a run for the door until Nurse Joy shouted out 'Wait,Brock!What about your pokemon?!' Brock turned and sheepishly took his poke ball,then walked to the door with as much dignity as he could muster...that is until he tripped out the door.

**Chapter ****4**

Back at the hotel,Ash and Brock were on the laptop. Misty came in after her walk. 'What are you guys up to?'she asked. 'We're trying to pinpoint Nurse Joy's house on Google Maps.' Ash simply said. Misty stared at them both and then moved slowly towards the door. 'Have you two become some kind of stalkers?!' Ash started laughing and Brock blushed. 'No'giggled Ash'We're gonna go to Nurse Joy's house and Brock is gonna sing under her window,it's full-proof,I saw it on The Smurfs so how hard can it be? Look we even wrote a song.' Ash handed Misty a crumpled piece of paper with a soppy romantic song scrawled on it. 'God,that is awful' moaned Misty. 'You guys are gonna get prosicuted...'

**Chapter ****5**

The next morning Ash,Brock and Misty set off for Nurse Joy's house,Ash reading from a badly drawn map. 'This is her house'said Ash. They caught sight of a back window with frilly yellow curtains. 'That's proberly her room' said Misty. Ash and Misty hid behind a bush and watched Brock give them the thumbs up. Brock cleared his throat and suddenly started wailing. Misty blocked her ears and Ash's Pikachu scrambled under the fence beside them and took off. Ash was just about to hurry forward and save Brock from whatever pain he was in until he realised Brock was singing! After a few seconds of torture a man opened the window and shouted out 'Shut up you moron and get off my property or I'll call the cops!' Brock,Ash and Misty made a run for it. 'Oops'said Ash sheepishly. 'I was holding the map the wrong way...' Misty nearly murdered him. After a while they finally found Nurse Joy's house. Ash and Misty hid and Brock began his wailing:

Nurse Jooooooooooooy,

You fill my heart with joooooooy,

I feel like a lovestruck booooooooy,

I love you,

And I know you love me tooo,

Nurse Joooooooooooy,

I-

'WILL YOU SHUT UP THAT DAMN RACKET?!' screamed a woman who they guessed was Joy's mother. 'Joy isn't even home,she's at work and you better keep away from my daughter or else you'll have to deal with ME!' and with that she slammed the window shut.

**Chapter ****6**

'Stop going on about it,Misty,just leave it,it's hopeless' said Brock moodily. He just sat on a bench and wouldn't help Ash train for the upcoming league. Ash sat down beside him and stared at the people on the beach. Just then he saw a couple walking and he could feel a light bulb over his head. 'I've got it!'he said as he jumped up excitedly' You could take Nurse Joy for a romantic stroll along the beach. 'Brock jumped up,hugged Ash and flew over to the Pokemon Center. Brock fixed his hair,made sure his eyes were shut tight and then swaggered into the Pokemon Center. He walked up to Nurse Joy. 'Hello Brock,got another pokemon for me?' Nurse Joy smiled. 'N-no'Brock stammered. 'I-uh-I wanted to ask you something...' 'Yes,Brock?' 'Do you-no,no-would you-wait-uhhhh-I-ah-ummmmm' 'Brock,what's the matter?Are you alright?' 'I-uh-I-um-do-do...DO YOU LIKE CHICKEN?!'Brock suddenly blurted out. 'Uhhhhh,no I'm a vegetarian actually'said Nurse Joy doubtfullly. 'Oh-eh-YEAH,I'm totally into veggienisim' 'It's called vegetarianism' 'Uh,yeah...whatever you just said...' 'Brock what did you really want to ask me?' '...W-would you like to go for a walk with me?' 'Of course! My lunch break is in 10 minutes,I'll be with you soon.' Brock nearly skipped out the Pokemon Center,beaming. Even though he knew it wasn't,it felt just like a date to him.

**Chapter ****7**

Nurse Joy smiled loyaly as Brock tried to tell another stupid joke. 'Okay,so why did the TURKEY cross the road?' Nurse Joy shrugged. 'To escape Christmas dinner!' Nurse Joy almost cringed,it was so bad,but she just smiled at Brock,not wanting to hurt his feelings. Suddenly a black cloud flew across the sky,blocking out the sun and it started raining heavily. Brock and Nurse Joy ran over to a tree for shelter. Brock was just about to offer Nurse Joy his jacket when a thunder clap sent him running and screaming,leaving Nurse Joy all alone,stuck in the rain. After about half an hour the rain cloud moved on and the sun came back out,making the rain drops on the grass sparkle. Brock sadly trudged through the mud. He was so blind with fear when he heard the thunder that he set off running,not knowing where he was going and now he was lost. Soon he found himself on a small beach and sat down,waiting for someone to show up. He felt terrible for leaving Nurse Joy alone,stuck in the rain and now he thought that she would never speak to him again. Bored and sad,Brock decided to go for a swim. He dived down into the cool water and started admiring the different coloured rocks and shells. He quickly came back up for air and saw a man walking on the beach. After the man told him where he was,Brock set off back to the hotel. He told Ash and Misty what had happened and recieved a pity party from them.

**Chapter ****8**

Brock didn't want to show his face anywhere near the Pokemon Center the next day. He felt so guilty about Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty went on ahead but Brock stayed in his hotel room. To stop himself from dying of boredom he started rooting through his bag. He found lots of things he forgot he had,like a MASTER BALL! Brock was pretty pleased at finding that since he barely even had enough money for a regular poke ball. Brock also found a forgotten Water Stone. Suddenly Brock remembered his Eevee,which he had worked hard for. He almost burst with pride as his Eevee evolved into a Vaporoen. Brock decided to go and train (show off) his new Vaporoen with Ash and Misty so he locked his hotel door and set off.

**Chapter ****9**

Poor Brock gulped. He finally realised what a bad idea this had been. 'Come on Brock,you have to be brave.' said Ash. 'Yeah,it's not your fault,your scared of harmless thunder and left poor Nurse Joy all on her own in the freezing cold and pouring rain' added Misty kindly. Brock's new Vaporoen was damaged and he knew that he had to take it to Nurse Joy to be healed. 'Do you think she'll be mad at me?' asked Brock doubtfully. 'Most likely' said Misty until Ash shot her a dirty look. 'Uh-I mean,not at all.' Brock sighed and started towards the Pokemon Center. He shuffled in and waited in line. When it was his turn,he drooped his head so low,Nurse Joy could barely see him over her desk. 'Hello Brock' Nurse Joy smiled warmly. Brock was stunned. He had been expecting her to start throwing poke balls at him already. 'H-hi Nurse Joy.' Brock mumbled. He handed her his poke ball and Nurse Joy squealed! 'A VAPOROEN! Oh my gosh,this is one of my favourite pokemon,wow Brock! It must have been so difficult to get! I've been trying to just get a Eevee for years! Your amazing!' Brock almost passed out! Nurse Joy thought he was amazing! He couldn't believe his ears. 'My shift ends in a few minutes,would you mind if I watched you train? asked Nurse Joy hopefully. 'No problem.' smiled Brock. Brock did a little tap dance out the door and ran to tell Ash and Misty the news. The training went great! Nurse Joy sat on a bench and squealed with delight whenever Vaporoen did well. She nearly fell of the bench with cheering when Vaporoen finally beat Ash's Pikachu.

**Chapter ****10**

At the end of practise,when Ash and Misty were packing up their things,Nurse Joy walked up to Brock. 'That was better than any league I've ever seen! If your training again tomorrow I would love to watch!...and if your training the next day and the next day and the next!' 'That would be awesome. I'll call you then!' Brock beamed. Nurse Joy thanked Ash and Misty,gave Vaporoen a pat on the head,gave Brock a kiss on the check and then ran off. Brock's face glowed and he did a little happy dance of glee.

VICTORY!

THE END.


End file.
